


Show Her The Ropes

by geenlansimp



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Ice Hockey AU, Mrs Greene isnt homophobic for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geenlansimp/pseuds/geenlansimp
Summary: Alyssa Greene just moved to Edgewater, Indiana, to play for the best high school women's hockey team in the state, The James Madison Golden Weevils. When the team's star defenseman Emma Nolan is told to "show her the ropes" everything changes.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Emma Nolan, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. New Town, New Team

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at writing a greenelan fic and just an actual fic in general  
> if you hate it im sorry i tried my best c:
> 
> im a hockey nerd and i have yet to see an ice hockey au so here is my whack at it

Alyssa sat in the van's front seat, her earbuds in while she listened to her favorite playlist. Her eyes could barely stay open as her mom drove them further and further away from Indianapolis. 

"Alyssa, sweetie, we're almost here." Mrs. Greene said as she placed her free hand on her daughter's shoulder, causing Alyssa to jump. Alyssa slowly but surely opened her eyes and glanced out the window. She saw the usual sign you might see when entering a small town. This one read, "Welcome to Edgewater, Indiana."

Alyssa let out a sigh. She didn't want to move and leave her hockey team, but it wasn't up to her. Ever since her father left, her mom, Mrs. Greene, had been trying to turn Alyssa into a superstar, something she always thought she wasn't. Alyssa had always been one of the best highschool Goalies in Indiana and led the league in shutouts. Still, something about moving halfway across the state to join the state's best team made her nervous. Alyssa Greene shouldn't be nervous, she thought to herself. 

Before Alyssa managed to worry more, the van pulled up to her new house. It was big, new, and looked like it had too many bedrooms considering it was just going to be her and her mom, but again what else should she expect from Veronica Greene. The movers had brought all the stuff in the house earlier in the day, so only the van's stuff had to be brought inside.

"Here we are!" Mrs. Greene said, trying to spark some excitement into a rather bummed Alyssa. As the van came to a stop, Alyssa opened the passenger door and hopped out. 

"Don't you think this is a bit big for just us, Mom? I mean, there's only two of us.."

"Alyssa!" Mrs. Greene exclaimed, causing an apologetic look on Alyssa's face. Alyssa knew her father wasn't going to come back. Still, her mom didn't want to believe that, so she kept up her charade and, as usual, did whatever she could to please her mother.

"Sorry, I'll just grab my stuff and bring it inside.." Alyssa mumbled as she opened the van's trunk and grabbed a few of the boxes and her backpack, bringing them inside. 

* * *

  
  


Alyssa sat on her bed in her new room while she unpacked some of her boxes. The room was large, the walls painted a light shade of purple, and she even had her own bathroom. As she hung some of her hockey medals on the wall, she heard a knock at the door, and Mrs. Greene walked in shortly after.

"Your new team's practice ends in about15 minutes, and coach Dickinson wants me to bring you by to meet the coaches."

"Okay, I'm just going to change quickly, and I'll be right out."

Before Alyssa had the chance to turn around, Mrs. Greene pulled out a neatly wrapped present from behind her back and handed it to a shocked Alyssa.

"What's this for?" Alyssa blurted out.

"I know it's been a difficult week for you, and I just wanted to make sure you know that we're doing this so you can be the best possible, you. I've also been doing some more.. research, you could say, and I just want you to know how much I love you."

Alyssa ripped the wrapping paper off gently to reveal a pride flag, a small tear streamed down her face. Alyssa had come out to her mom at the end of sophomore year, and it took her a while, but she was starting to come around. Overwhelmed, she stood up and engulfed Mrs. Greene in an embrace.

"Now, let's get you to that practice, my superstar."

* * *

  
  


"Alright, ladies, that was a great practice. I was impressed out there. Now, if you didn't already know, we will be adding a new top goalie to our team, Alyssa Greene from the Indianapolis Badgers." Coach Dickinson explained.

Angie Dickinson was one of the best high school hockey coaches in the country. When she played for the Princeton University Tigers, she led them to their first-ever NCAA championship. She was projected to become an Olympian before she had the _accident_. Since then, she had been coaching girls hockey and became the Edgewater Golden Weevils head coach last year.

"Isn't Sarah our starter, though?" Olivia snapped.

Sarah Smith was the Golden Weevils backup goalie last year as a freshman and was suspected of being the starting goalie this year. Still, nothing had been officially set in stone by the Goalie Trainer Trent Oliver. 

"Ladies...Ladies," Angie said, trying to calm down the ruckus that was the current locker room. "I understand you are upset, but Alyssa is a fantastic goaltender, and we could use another all-star goalie on this team. Sarah will be starting our first game on Tuesday night, but after that, we will be playing who's best for the team. If you have any other complaints, you may speak to me directly." she finished.

The locker room remained silent for about 10 seconds as the team nodded in agreement. No one wanted to be a healthy scratch for the home opener.

"Now…" Angie continued. "Alyssa will be here shortly to pick up her new equipment and meet the coaches, so if you see her on your way out, please say hi. I'm still looking for someone to show her the ropes on and off the ice if anyone would be willing to volunteer."

No one was volunteering. So to prove herself as the newest alternate captain Emma Nolan raised her hand.

"I'll do it." Emma hesitated.

"Awesome, thank you, Nolan. You are free to go, everyone. I will see you tomorrow at 3pm sharp."

The team filtered out of the arena, Emma decided to stick around a bit longer than normal. She usually was the last one out anyway, but today she wanted to meet her new teammate. After all, she's supposed to be showing her around for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Alyssa walked into the arena. She was nervous whether she liked to admit it or not. When she had gotten there, the parking lot looked fairly empty, so she had just assumed the team had left by now, and she was just going to be meeting the coaches.

Coach Dickinson greeted her with a smile at the door and showed her around the arena. She then met with all the trainers and was given her new jerseys. It was burgundy with gold and white accents and had her number, eighteen on the back. Alyssa had been number eighteen since she first started playing hockey at the age of 7, it also was her dad's number.

When they reached the locker room, Alyssa was shocked to see someone still there. She had chin-length blonde curly hair and looked as if she had just taken her contact lenses out. Swiftly she put on her glasses and stood up, sticking her arm out. 

"I'm Emma, Emma Nolan." She began. "You must be Alyssa, it's great to meet you."

Alyssa smiled and shook her hand trying not to blush. It was a bit bigger than Alyssa’s but warm and soft. "That's me. It's nice to meet you, Emma. What's your position?"

"Oh- I'm a defender, and as the Golden Weevils newest Alternate Captain, I have been assigned to show you the ropes," Emma said as she pointed some finger guns at Alyssa.

"Well, I'm glad someone can tell me where class 131 is, I've been trying to figure it out all day, and I still don't know where Ms. Allen's first period music class is." Alyssa grinned.

"Oh- I have music first as well. I can walk you there tomorrow since it's the first class of the day."

"That would be great."

"Oh, and here's my number just in case you have any questions or anything…" Emma said as she handed Alyssa a yellow sticky note with her number on it. "Anyways, I better head home. It was nice to finally meet you, Alyssa. I shall see you tomorrow."

"See you," Alyssa waved as Emma walked out, carrying her big hockey bag in one hand and her stick in the other.

Alyssa was now very excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter 1 c:


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//Homophobia

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm, tired she was tempted to press snooze but knew if she did that, she would sleep through her alarm and be late for school. Fighting the urge, she rubbed her eyes, sat up, and reached over to her nightstand to grab her glasses, putting them on her face. Emma had been wearing glasses since she was 6 years old and would only wear contacts when playing hockey as she despised having to touch her eyeballs.

After she had eaten her usual breakfast, which was cheerios and a coffee with two creams and two sugar, she headed back up to her room to get ready for school. Today she had chosen to wear her pale blue flannel, jeans, and her black vans. She decided to text Alyssa to let her know she would be at the school in half an hour. Emma lived out in the country with her parents, which was great since she had a huge backyard rink but was rather far from everyone else in Edgewater. Luckily Emma had just gotten her license and was gifted her late grandfather's truck, which meant she was spared having to sit in the car with her Dad for at least an hour each day when he drove her to and back from school.

* * *

When Emma exited her truck at James Madison High School, she immediately noticed Alyssa sitting on a bench near the school's front. She locked her truck and rushed over to Alyssa. Emma had left a bit late and didn't want Alyssa to worry she would have to find Ms. Allen's class by herself.

"Hey," Emma smirked.

Alyssa jumped; she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Emma standing there for a solid minute.

"Hi! Sorry I was thinking about something.."

Alyssa would be lying if she wasn't thinking about when she and Emma shook hands last night. Her soft hand and infectious smile had not left her head since it happened. There was just something about Emma, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"No problem, wanna head inside and meet the team?"

Alyssa nodded and jumped up off the bench, following Emma through the doors of the school.

Kaylee Williams and Shelby Gonzales were the first to notice Emma walk in. They had all become friends when they started playing hockey together in elementary school.

"Hey guys," Emma interrupted, causing Kaylee and Shelby to turn around quickly.

"This is Alyssa Greene, our newest goalie," Emma gestured towards Alyssa.

"Hi, you must be Shelby and Kaylee?" Alyssa questioned.

"Yep! I'm Kaylee, I play center, and I'm also the team captain. Shelby here..." Kaylee said as she placed her hand on Shelby's shoulder. "...is our top right winger and is our other alternate captain."

"It's nice to meet you two," Alyssa grinned.

"So, Alyssa, do you know any cute hockey boys from Indianapolis?" Shelby asked.

"Oh.. no, I'm not really into boys, you know, with school and everything… too busy" Alyssa was out in Indianapolis. Still, she guessed no one had gotten the message, so she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"What! Aw Shelby and I have been looking for someone better than Nick and Kevin for months. I swear the only good thing in Edgewater is our hockey team," Kaylee responded right before the bell rang.

"I think Emma and I should get going to Music class, but I'll see you guys at practice tonight."

"Bye, guys," Emma waved before telling Alyssa to follow her.

Shelby and Kaylee waved back before continuing their previous conversation, which probably included something about Nick or Kevin.

"So what other classes do you have this semester?" Emma asked, giving Alyssa a reassuring smile as they walked down the hall.

"I have calculus second period, English third, and chemistry last."

"Oh cool, looks like i'm in your chemistry class as well."

"Lucky for you, Nolan, I am a chemistry genius."

"Really? I had no idea" Emma smirked. "I guess i'll get to see it firsthand."

"I guess you will," Alyssa smiled as they walked into the class.

Unfortunately, Ms. Allen had arranged a seating plan, which put Alyssa and Emma on opposite sides of the class. So far, Alyssa had a better first day than she thought she would. She had a friend, a good teammate too, and that person was Emma Nolan.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Alyssa followed the other students to the cafeteria. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually found Emma and the rest of the team. One of the girls scooted over to make room for Alyssa.

Everyone on the team was happy to meet Alyssa except for two people. Sarah Smith, the other goalie on the team, and Olivia Jones. Not only was Olivia Emma's defense partner, but she may have had a small crush on Emma since third grade and the looks Alyssa and Emma kept giving to each other would not go unnoticed in her eyes.

Alyssa got to know her other teammates and was quickly becoming good friends with Shelby and Kaylee. They talked a little bit about the team and the upcoming season but mostly about boys as usual, which made Alyssa a bit uncomfortable. During their conversation, one of the varsity boys basketball players, Nick Boomer, approached the table.

“Hey there, newbie, why don't I pick you up from practice tonight? I know of a place where we can have some fun,” Nick smirked, causing Alyssa's skin to crawl.

“No thanks. Not interested,” Alyssa replied with a look of disgust on her face.

“Why not? Is it because you're a dyke?”

“Hey Boomer, lay off her.. or else,” Emma threatened as she stood up.

“Or what?”

“Or me and the rest of the team will tell every girl in the state of Indiana how much of an asshole you are.”

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else, the bell rang. Alyssa swiftly jumped up from the cafeteria bench and walked to class as quickly as possible, her head spinning.

**Emma tried to chase after Alyssa, but she got lost in the crowd. Worried, she texted Alyssa the moment she sat down in Biology class.**

**Emma: Hey, are you okay?**

**Alyssa: Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for standing up for me**

**Emma: It's no problem, really. Nick is an asshole. I'm sorry you had to deal with that. You're one of us now, so don't worry, the team has your back. I'll see you in chemistry class.**

* * *

Alyssa couldn't stop thinking about the fact Nick actually just kind of outed her to the team. It had been fine with her old team, but she was worried it would cause issues with her starting in the net. She hadn't seen any of her teammates since lunch, but she knew she would at least have to talk to Emma in chemistry class.

When Alyssa arrived in chemistry class, she noticed the seat beside Emma was occupied by Olivia. Disappointed, Alyssa took the next best option, the seat by itself in the back of the class.

_At least I can focus_ , Alyssa thought to herself, only slightly upset that Emma was sitting beside Olivia.

Emma would occasionally turn around from her seat and smile back at Alyssa. Still, it wasn't enough to distract her from the fact Olivia was ALL over Emma. Alyssa, however, seemed too happy that Emma was clearly not interested in whatever Olivia wanted from her.

When the bell rang at the end of class, signaling the end of the day, Alyssa looked at her phone and saw some texts from Emma.

**Emma: Hey, sorry I couldn't sit beside you. I told Olivia this seat was saved for you, but she didn't care.**

**Emma: Me again, look to your left I think Austin fell asleep, lol.**

**Emma: Hopefully, Mr. Glickman doesn't always talk this much. Otherwise, this is going to be a longggggggggggggg year.**

**Emma: I like to rush out of class so I can make it to the parking lot and leave before all the busses because I'm a weirdo. But I'll see you at practice, though!**

Alyssa grinned at the text messages. She was so focused on Mr. Glickman that she didn't notice the texts during class.

**Alyssa: See you at practice, Nolan :)**

* * *

Mrs. Greene had dropped off Alyssa at practice extra early, which meant she was the first one in the locker room and had all the time in the world to put her equipment on.

Most of the team had come in by 2:40, not much of them talking to Alyssa, but Kaylee and Shelby did say hi. As she pulled the practice jersey over her head, she finally noticed Emma walk in. Leave it to Emma Nolan to show up 10 minutes before the practice is supposed to start.

“Hey, Alyssa,” Emma said as she placed her bag and stick down, sitting down at her stall.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Alyssa teased.

“Well, unlike you, I don't have to put on 5 million pads, which means I can show up at the last minute.”

“Alright ladies, it's good to see you all today. We will be doing a scrimmage. The red team will be Sarah Smith (G), Olivia Jones(LD), Emily Brown(RD), Shelby Gonzales(RW), Kaylee Williams(C), and Willow Davis(LW). Blue team will be Alyssa Greene(G), Emma Nolan(RD), Ashley Thomas(LD), Rachel White(RW), Amy Thompson(C), and Rebecca Ramirez(LW).” Coach Dickinson explained.

“I guess I'll be defending you, Greene,” Emma smiled.

“I guess i'll need to get used to it. See you out there, Nolan,” Alyssa grinned, walking out with a few other teammates onto the ice.

* * *

When the puck was dropped at center ice by Coach Dickinson, Kaylee jumped on it, winning the face-off. She passed the puck back to Olivia and skated up the ice with Shelby. Olivia gave it to Shelby, and then it was back to Kaylee, passing the blue team's blue line. Emma skated backward with Ashley by her side. Emma forced Kaylee to the outside, but Kaylee still managed to pass to Shelby, who was open at center ice. Shelby let a slap shot rip at the net, but Alyssa flashed her glove, stopping the shot. She then passed to Emma, who skated the puck up the wing, eventually passing to Rebecca, who scored a goal.

The scrimmage went on for about 40 minutes. Alyssa played very well, only allowing 3 goals, her team scoring 6, giving them the win. Emma and Alyssa had great chemistry. Alyssa somehow always knew where Emma would be and where she needed to pass the puck to after saving a shot.

The team headed back into the locker room and were greeted by an impressed Coach Oliver and Dickinson.

“Another good practice tonight ladies, I was impressed by your play Greene. The line up will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin board before the game. The game starts at 7pm, warm-ups at 6:30, so don't be here any later than 6. Until then,” Coach Dickinson announced before heading to her office.

Alyssa, deep down, wanted to start in net, but she wasn't opposed to watching the team from the bench. After all, she would get to watch Emma play, which made her feel giddy whether she would like to admit to herself or not.

* * *

Emma walked out to the near-empty parking lot. She was stopped however by Alyssa, who was sitting on a bench next to her huge goalie bag

“Do you always leave last, Emma?” Alyssa asked, startling Emma, who didn't see her at first.

“Yeah... I just like the peace and quiet, I guess. Why are you still here?”

“Oh, just my mom is working late tonight, so I might be here for a while.”

“I can give you a ride home? There's plenty of room in my truck.”

“Are you sure? I don't want you to have to go out of your-”

“It's no problem, really,” Emma interrupted, trying to convince Alyssa. Part of her was excited to hang out with Alyssa, the other part of her ready to pass out from practice.

“I'll just text my mom quickly to let her know. I live on 4120 Meadow Lane if you happen to know where that is.” Alyssa replied as she followed Emma to her truck.

Emma flung her bag and placed her stick in the back of her truck.

“Do you need help with that, Greene?” Emma asked as it was apparent Alyssa was struggling to lift her bag up to throw on the back of the truck.

Emma didn't wait for a response and instead reached down and grabbed the bag throwing it in the back of the truck for Alyssa.

“Thanks,” Alyssa smiled.

Emma opened the doors and climbed into the truck, Alyssa followed. Emma didn't like to talk too much while she was driving since she was easily distracted. However, once they pulled into Alyssa's driveway, there was something in the back of her head she had been burning to ask Alyssa all day.

“Hey, Alyssa? You know that thing Nick said back in the cafeteria… is it true?” Emma hesitated, worried she was overstepping.

“Oh… yeah, it is… I'm a lesbian,” Alyssa replied, her voice trembling slightly.

“Well, I haven't told anyone... But so am I.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Alyssa reached over across the truck's bench and gave Emma a gentle but warm tight hug. Emma didn't want to leave that moment, everything else faded away, and it was just her in Alyssa's arms. It caused butterflies in her stomach, and when Alyssa pulled away, she craved being in Alyssa's arms again.

“Thanks for telling me, Emma, and thanks again for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow.” Alyssa said as she opened the truck's door jumping out, still in shock about what just happened.

“Bye, Alyssa.” Emma waved, trying to hide the look on her face. Not only had she just come out to Alyssa Greene, but Alyssa Greene had just given her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 c:


End file.
